This invention relates to substituted trichloropropylureas, and, more particularly, to substituted trichloropropylureas such as 1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-3-methyl-(3,3,3-trichloro-2-hydroxypropyl)urea which are useful in controlling diseases of living plants.
No prior art is known to exist which would make synthesis and use of the compounds of this invention obvious.